Star Fox 2nd generation
by TheTrueCritic
Summary: Fox Mccloud is now by himself in the Great Fox. A couple of Days past and he gets a mission that tells him that theirs an emergency on planet earth where he finds a inured 17 year old boy named Matt.Together the two set out to rebuild the Star Fox Team...


I'm proud to say this is my first Story and i thought it was pretty good. Plz review my Story i dont care if their negative comments i just need to know if i should continue

~TheTrueCritic

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Another Day Visiting the Past

Year: 2300

**Fox's Perspective**

It was a brand new day for the Star Fox team on the Great Fox. Things weren't going so well, for the Star fox team. Falco left the team again to go on another one of his outrageously adventurous trips because he thought that his life was going no where if he stayed with the team. Slippy Toad left the team to stay with his true love and his wife on Aquas to have a nice and happy life and settle himself, Rob went with him. Krystal, oh my beloved Krystal one day she just stood up and told me right to my face that's things were probably changing for a reason maybe God intended it to be like this. I'm Fox…..and I'm alone Alone and desperate on this lonely ship by myself.

I got out of my bed and went to the dinning room to see the fridge completely full like it always was. I checked my wrist watch and it said that their was no mission mail. I wasn't surprised it's been like that for a while. I went into the library to check on some history book when I stumbled over a book that fell off the shelf. I picked it up. It was a photo album but not just any photo album; it was a photo album of all their adventures together. Fox grabbed the book and sat down. The first picture was a group photo of Me, Slippy, Falco, and Krystal. We looked so happy the whole group it brought me joy, they may have not seen it but I was always delighted to be with them.

The second picture was a one that made me laugh it was Slippy and Falco fighting over the TV remote. I remember that day from the back of my head. Everybody was happy on that day.

The third picture was a picture of me and Krystal happy and together we were in the forest not to far from Corneria and we were in love. I don't know what happened to separate us.

Before I knew it I got caught up with looking at photos that I lost track of time and before I knew it, it was time to go to bed. Before I went to bed I shed a single tear because of the thought that it was my destiny to be stuck on this lonely ship forever, with nobody by my side. I knew that this day would repeat itself until I died and that made me sad. Before I knew it I was in a deep sleep.

I could see a forest and I was in the middle of it by myself. I could hear a calling from the left side of me it was a familiar voice. I followed the voice, and the closer I got the more I recognized it until I was in front of a beautiful waterfall and their was somebody standing at the edge of the end of the little pool of water. It was a blue figure. I could recognize it now it was…..

I woke up to an alarm on my watch. "AHHHHHH" I screamed I was frustrated. I was just at the verge of finding out who was in my dream. I looked at my watch and it said a mission for you on planet earth. "Planet Earth?" I said. Their were rumors that this kind hearted planet lived in the Milky Way galaxy that wasn't too far though. I went into the Docking Bay and jumped in my Arwing. I was excited my first mission after a while.

As I arrived at planet earth at the specific location I was in the same forest in my dream but it was different it was night time. I looked around and I had this crazy idea that I should head for the waterfall like in my dream. As I got there, their was a boy about 17 years old lying on the floor horribly injured. I looked at his phone and it said that the message was sent and it was the message that he sent me. This must have been the boy that was calling for us but how would he know my phone number I was in a another galaxy. I looked at his ID it said his name was Matt Valcave, Born 2283. Guess I was right he was 17. I grabbed him in my arms and brought him in my Airwing. Luckily before Slippy left the team he installed a passenger chair behind my seat. Before I knew it we reached the Great Fox. I got him bandaged up and stitched.

**3 days later**

**Matt's perspective**I opened my eyes to see this Human like Fox in front of me. "Ugghhhhh" I groaned. I suddenly realized that it was a standing human like fox." WAAAAAGGHHHHHH, get away from me" I screamed. He looked into my eyes and said "Wait, Wait calm down, its ok I won't hurt you". I calmed down he seemed like a pretty nice fox. "Shoot" I said. "Excuse me" said the Fox. "I mean explain this please". The fox began he explained where I was and that his name was Fox Mccloud the leader of the Star Fox team. "Wait you're the leader but you said that you were the only one left here".

"It wasn't always like that their were other members" said Fox.

"Oh really like who"

"Their were three other members to my team. Falco Lambardi, the best pilot we ever had he was a great friend and had your back but kinda a cocky air head at times; he was my best friend ever since we were little. Slippy Toad, oh Slippy he always knew how to put a smile on everybody else's face when they were down. He was great pal. Finally Krystal"

"Are you going to explain to me who she is"

"Fine, she was my …….. Girlfriend we were together for a long time. We ha d some up's and down's in are relationship"  
"Wow you care about her a lot" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Why did they leave" I questioned him.

"They went out to pursue their own dreams without me because apparently the

Star Fox team was falling and as Captain I have to go down with my ship." He replied.

"So Matt if I'm correct what do you want to do you have to choices  
with me and explain to me why you were lying on the floor near the waterfall  
can go home and live a normal life and forget this ever happened"

I picked 1 and told him that I couldn't remember anything, but all I could remember was that I was dragged from my house to the water fall unconscious while my mom and dad were in are house while it was lit on fire. While I was getting dragged at one point they put me unconscious and I beat me but I can't remember what they looked like they were masked.

"How did you get my number" he asked me.

"Oh I remember now but I'm not sure, they were done beating on me but one stayed behind, it was a she and she had blue fur and had a deliquate voice. All I can remember is that she told me that this person could help me." I struggled to say.

"That's good enough okay Matt lets go I should take you back to planet Ear-"

"Noooooo! I want to stay here with you Fox my family is dead and theirs no purpose for me on that planet earth I'm better luck sticking around with you here….and you seem pretty lonely. Maybe in time I can be your 2nd best friend" I interrupted.

"Ughhhh…I-I don't know" stuttered the fox.

"Oh come on foxy"

"Fine, but as long as you don't call me foxy. We will go to Corneria tomorrow. And I'll teach you about the Lylat system. And the next day we will start your training and build your Arwing. How does that sound?" he said.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

And so the two new partners teamed up and in a new adventure for the great Star Fox team.**  
**

What did you think....how about you give me a review so you can further help me with my story HOPED YOU LIKED IT!

* * *


End file.
